


December 3rd

by wingeddeanmon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dragon!Castiel, M/M, Probably more tags but I can't think of anymore, So I might update as needed, crack!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 13:25:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8753338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingeddeanmon/pseuds/wingeddeanmon
Summary: Dean wakes up to a weird noise. There's a box at his front door and a weird creature inside.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by a friend of mine. This came out a day later than I hoped because I was sick. This might turn into a bigger story later.

Dean's relatively peaceful sleep was cut short by a loud noise at the door. Someone was banging on the door with a passion, almost like they wanted to break it down. Bleary eyed, Dean fumbled around for his phone to check the time: 3:05 AM. He yanked his covers back over his head to try to ignore it, not in the mood to deal with whatever was going on, but the knocking only got louder. Groaning, he got up to see who the hell was interrupting his beauty sleep at 3 in the friggin morning. He opened to door a crack, just enough to yell at whoever was out there, but found no one. Looking down, he noticed that, sitting on his doorstep, was a large, unmarked box. He stooped down to investigate it, and heard soft scratching coming from inside.

Slowly, Dean lifted the lid, and inside was a small creature. Or person. Or lizard. He wasn't really sure. He would say it was human, if it wasn't the size of a kitten. Two large, leathery wings jutted out of its back and encased its small body. Dean was frozen in shock for a moment before he looked around one last time, making sure no one else was in sight, and carried the box and it's precious cargo inside. He sat it down on the kitchen table gently and flicked the light switch to properly see what he was dealing with.

Dean completely removed the lid this time, and took a closer look at the small, winged human he had found. He noticed smaller details about it, like specks of blue and black on its shoulders and down its arms and back. They looked rough and patchy, almost like...scales? It curled in itself around a blanket in the box. Slowly, Dean reached his hand down, ready to pull back in case the thing tried to bite him or something. The creature's body was cold and its lips and noise were tinged with a soft blue. He carefully picked it up and wrapped the blanket tightly around it.

“You're cold, huh, little guy?” Dean whispered to it. “I guess if you're a lizard or something, it can't be good for you.”

“I'm a dragon,” it said sharply, staring up at Dean with bright blue eyes. If he didn't know any better, Dean would have said that they were glowing.

“You can talk?” Dean yelped, almost dropping it.

The tiny dragon growled faintly at its position being disturbed, but soon he wiggled closer to Dean's heat. He could feel tje small dragon shivering.

“I'll turn up the heat,” Dean said quietly. “I usually turn it down a little at night.”

Dean cradled the dragon in one of his arms like a baby and walked over to the thermostat, playing with the buttons for a few moments before he was satisfied. He grabbed another blanket from his bedroom before sitting down on the couch, the dragon now on his lap.

“Do you have a name?” Dean asked. “I'm Dean.”

 

“Castiel,” the creature responded.

 

“Weird name,” Dean said.

 

“In human terms, I'm sure it is,” Castiel said dryly.

“So, uh, why were you in the box?” Dean asked, changing the subject.

 

“I'm not sure,” Castiel answered, then he paused for a moment. “I'm not sure if I remember anything.”

Dean was silent. Considering his options, nothing looked good so far. He didn't really want Castiel there, he didn't know the guy and that'd just be... weird. But he couldn't throw him out either. It's too cold out for him, and he'd probably end up freezing to death. Besides, it's not like anyone else would know what Castiel is. Dragons aren't real, or at least, they're not supposed to be. Yet one's sitting in his lap, one with wings and everything. But looking closer, Dean noticed some key features missing. Castiel didn't have horns or claws. Aren't dragons supposed to have horns and claws?

 

“Why don't you have horns?” Dean blurted out, then winced from embarrassment. “I mean, dragons have horns and claws, right?”

Great job, Winchester. Way to be a dick.

“I have horns,” Castiel snapped, glaring at Dean. “You just can't see them yet.”

Yet?

 

“Yet?”

 

“They grow as I age,” Castiel said, his voice going back to the same dryness as before.

 

“Oh. That’s, uh, cool, man,” Dean said, unsure of how he should respond. Was he supposed to congratulate him?

Then without warning, Castiel bared his teeth and bit into Dean’s forearm. As Dean jumped off the couch, swearing loudly, Castiel jumped onto the floor and scurried out of the living room. Dean rushed to the bathroom to check the wound. He pulled up his bloody sleeve, but the bite was already gone. He started turning his arm and checking it multiple times, but he didn't see it anymore. There was nothing there, even though there was still blood dried onto his clothes.

“Castiel!” Dean yelled, storming through the apartment.

After searching for 20 minutes and tearing everything apart, he still couldn't find Castiel. It was clear that wherever the dragon chose to hide, Dean wouldn't find him there. Dean checked his room one last time before he changed into a clean shirt, deciding that if he couldn't find Castiel that night and figure out what to do with him, he'd just do laundry in the morning and try to get the stains out. Hopefully none of his neighbors tried to figure out how the blood got there in the first place.

After checking the apartment one last time, Dean gave up and went back to his room. He lied back down on his bed and pulled the covers tight around himself. A few minutes later, he was asleep. The next time he woke up was a little after 6:00 AM. There was a loud knock at the door and Dean groaned and pulled the covers back over his head. There was no way he was going to fall for that ever again.


End file.
